


Operation: Propose

by megumiai30



Series: The Nagikae Series [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 8 years later, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Have the links to the songs I mentioned in the author's notes, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Part of the Nagikae Series Timeline, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Nagisa is going to propose to his longtime friend and now girlfriend. But because his class wants to watch them (very, very closely) when he does, he wants some solitude, and he enlists some help for this operation...





	Operation: Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Shalom! Megumiai30 here with the second installation of the Nagikae series, Propose! This will be the story where Nagisa finally proposes to Kayano. I have to say that this was actually pretty fun to write. There are 3 pieces of music mentioned in this story, and rest assured that I will provide the youtube links for each of those wonderful pieces.(Of course, if you're an assassination class room fan, you'll know one of the pieces, which in my opinion is a masterpiece, even though it gives off a very sad aura.) Please enjoy the story, and if there's anything I need to improve on, please let me know.
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> Matsui Yusei-san owns Assassination Classroom.
> 
> P.S: This is the second part of the Nagikae series which I previously posted on fanfic.net.

Operation: Propose

Nagisa was sneaking through bushes, trees, and branches on the mountain leading to the old school campus. He hoped to sneak undetected, and he was on a special mission today: To propose marriage to his longtime friend, and his dear loving girlfriend: Yukimura Akari, known to her classmates as Kayano Kaede, and to the world as the rising star Mase Haruna. He had promised to meet her at 8, but there was a problem.

"Hey, Nagisa!"

"Where ya going! Let us join you!" Some voices could be heard following him.

Yup, when his class got word that he was going to propose to the actress, they made it their job to follow- no stalk their teacher so that they would get sight of his beautiful girlfriend and his proposal. Nagisa sighed, he wanted a quiet evening so that he could propose to her properly, and thankfully he enlisted some help.

Number 1:

A woman with a high ponytail and a beautiful body who wore short pants and a simple t-shirt showing off her curves had received a signal from Nagisa and appeared at the first checkpoint, where she was greeted by the first batch of his students.

"Hi! How's it going?" She causally greeted the students with a big smile.

The students stopped in their tracks while taking a look at the woman's beauty.

They remarked,

"Look at her body!"

"Look at that chest!"

"And her legs, a thing of art…"

Pretty soon, the five students who were following their homeroom teacher were seduced by this woman who was a known disciple of the famous Bitch-sensei, and as such, she began to work her charm.

"So what are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked innocently.

The less flustered one tried to answer, "Well…w-well…" He stammered to fail making a full sentence.

One of the guys who had recovered enough blurted out, "We're here to see Haruna-chan and Nagisa proposing to her!"

The woman smirked and with the biggest smile she could muster, "Ah-ha, I see, and did you folks know that this was private property?"

This certainly put the five students in terror so much that they couldn't even muster the strength to run away. They merely whimpered.

The woman continued, "Yup! This here hill is mine, and I actually called the police just in case! Oh~ Mr. Policeman(Omamori-san)~!" She yelled.

Just then, a policeman who had greenish hair with his usual suit on, who wore sunglasses and had a beating stick in his hand suddenly appeared, whirling the stick intimidatingly. "Ah, what will it be ma'am? These boys giving you a hard time?"

"Oh, Mr. Policeman! These here boys are trespassing my property. Could you do anything, maybe, I don't know… arrest them?" The woman exclaimed flirtatiously, latching herself on the policeman's arm. They couldn't see it because it was dark and they were overcome with fear, but the policeman was blushing due to the contact her chest made with his arm. The five students cowered in fear.

He coughed, "Well, ma'am, that is a possibility, but maybe if they get off of this hill, maybe we could let them off with a warning." He emphasized that last word and in the most intimidating way, he stared at the five and in a disgusted tone added, "I'll let you off today, but there won't be a next time, understand?"

The five nodded and apologized, "We're sorry!" They simultaneously ran down the mountain.

The policeman took of his sunglasses and the outer coat of his suit and sighed. That thing was hot! It was the middle of July and he was wearing it. "Well, that's that isn't it, Touka?"

Yada hummed, "Um-hum." She gave him a mobile fan, which he gladly accepted and started to cool himself down with it.

Kimura Justice thanked his girlfriend until he thought of something and addressed it, "I know you have to lie sometimes when you're negotiating, but didn't you think you stretched out the truth just a little bit?"

Yada raised her eyebrows just a little, "About what?"

"You know, about the fact that you own this whole mountain?" He asked with a stern look on his face.

Yada giggled nervously. Just as his name implied, her boyfriend was the epitome of justice. "Well, it's not a big fat lie. I mean, I am a member of 3-E, right?" She winked to which her boyfriend chuckled with his eyes closed.

"Yup. I wish luck for Nagisa today though…" He trailed off.

Yada nodded. They were here for a reason, and she also hoped the best for her friends. "Yeah, I wish the same for Kaede-chan." Then remembering something she added, "And…I hope the rest of Nagisa's students can end up in one piece…"

Kimura smirked. "Don't worry. They won't harm anyone. They'll just give them a fright to leave their teacher alone for one night…"

Yada smiled and joined her boyfriend who was now taking a rest sitting on the ground.

Nagisa was now half the way to his destination, and he kept moving swiftly until he was met with 5 students each heading to his left and his right, choking him in a counterattack.

"Nagisa~ Come on, let us be guests!" One shouted.

Another one hollered, "Don't hog the good things to yourself!"

Nagisa wanted to retort that in fact, Akari was his girlfriend, but he had no time to be involved in such small things. It was already 7:45, fifteen minutes until he was to meet his girlfriend at the old school campus, and he knew that she was already there waiting.

When he tried to make a run for it, he saw that the left flank was suddenly on the ground, groaning in pain as their hands were grabbing their place of pain, and the right flank was covered in bugs. He smirked.

He saw a brown short haired woman who had an amazing lean fit, stretching casually while commenting, "Eh? I thought that today's high schoolers were more fit than our generation, but I guess I overestimated them. The teacher of these students looks like he has to work a little more harder at training them physically…" She grinned on that last part.

On the other flank, his students were panicking as they saw all kinds of colorful bugs of all types crawling on their bodies, and they freaked out.

"What the…?"

"I'm going to die!"

"Somebody help me from these crawling things!"

Another woman who was holding a butterfly net, had blonde-orange hair was remarking nonchalantly, "Don't freak out! Those guys are harmless…. Didn't your teacher teach you anything about different types of insects during biology class...?" The woman turned her head to Nagisa in a playful way.

He chuckled, "Looks like I have a long way to go, right Oka-" Wait, he couldn't call her that anymore since she was married to Maehara, "Hinata-san and Kurahashi-san?"

They nodded and motioned for him to proceed on, they would take care of the mess they made. After all, they just frightened them a little. The kicks were harmless, just a little shocking, and the bugs that Kurahashi had released were completely harmless. The two Hina sisters set off to reassure Nagisa's students that they wouldn't die from their injuries or the bugs.

15 down, 15 more to go, and Nagisa knew he could trust his friends with the job. He really was thankful for them to give their time to help him with this task. He had reached three quarters of the hill when four of his strongest students had caught and held him, leaving the poor teacher to flail his hands and feet helplessly until they were hit by an empty can.

"Hey you big folks over there, come here and put the guy down. Let's have a real fight." A tall fit man with a grumpy voice had called out.

"With pleasure." They put down Nagisa whom received a sign from said man, telling him to get moving. Nagisa's students were heading towards him, and they were met with a woman who was posing as a ghost. That scared them so much that they ran down the mountain after their friends who had met Yada and Kimura.

'Thanks Terasaka, Hazama-san.' He motioned.

'No worries. Now hurry up, your girlfriend is waiting.' He replied back. Hazama simply motioned him to go.

Nagisa was now almost at the main gate of the old school campus. He was delighted to see the sight of the gate. He ran until he was stopped by the three amigos as he liked to call them. His three students who were also the most strongest and the de facto leaders of his class: Toyama, Esaki, and Fukuyama. Nagisa smirked.

Fukuyama, the true leader of the three then prepared his punch. "Now teacher, we've outsmarted you. We made a expedition yesterday and we knew where you and your friends were going to be. So, it looks like you lost teach. So, we will be glad to meet Haruna-chan and watch you propose, maybe with some sound effects?"

Nagisa wasn't going to admit defeat yet. In fact his other classmates had already spread themselves over the perimeter of the mountain so well that he knew his students couldn't get through. Except these ones of course, but then he heard a voice from his front, coming from the main gate of the old school campus. "Now, who said that he lost?"

Nagisa smirked and his students were shell-shocked. They thought that they had come alone. Turns out there was somebody who already was hiding out inside the grounds. They wore frightened faces until a red haired, tall, suit wearing person had slung his long arms around the trio's shoulders so he was able to take in all three of them and started to walk towards the mountain. He started, "So I heard from Nagisa that you guys wanted to be bureaucrats, am I correct?"

Fukuyama snapped at him, "Listen buddy-" But was immediately stopped by Karma's death stare making him feel like he was 3 feet tall.

Karma laughed again, "That's what I thought you said. You know guy, you sound just like our old teacher who taught us when we went to this old ragged place. You wanted to become bureaucrats right? Well I personally recommend the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and…" He saluted Nagisa with two fingers as he was taking his leave. 'Go for it man.'

Nagisa smiled as he saw Karma lead his class's de facto leader students back to the mountain where he was met with a blonde hair beauty who was glad enough to talk to them. She winked to him as she was starting to talk to them as well.

He smiled, "Thanks, Nakamura-san." He then ran into the school grounds to find his girlfriend there. He waved to her as he was running, "Akari!"

The girl in question waved in question, "Nagisa!"

He ran to where she was and he pecked her on the lips. He held her in his arms as he apologized, "Sorry I was late."

She shook her head, "Nope, you got here in the nick of time, look," She held out her watch. It read: 7:59 P.M.

As they settled down Kayano asked, "So… What are we here for again? I swore I heard Yukiko-chan and Sugino-kun's voice from beyond there," She pointed in the direction where some big trees were obscuring their view, where sounds of clacking and buttons being pushed, cheers, and hollers of anger were heard, and she continued, " And I think I heard some screams coming from one end of the mountain and Kirara-chan's voice, and finally, I heard some hissing of chemicals, and a cackling sound that sounds familiar to Manami-chan when she gets too excited pulling a chemical prank on someone…" She turned her head in suspicion to Nagisa who closed his eyes in defeat and who held up his hands in surrender.

"I give up. They came to help me so I could have some peace when doing what I came here to do. My students have been constantly following me after they got a hold of the information that I was coming to meet you…"

Kayano listened, nodding at the information that was being relayed out to her and asked him to continue, and so he did, "…And they literally stalked me all the way here, when I wanted to see you alone, so I enlisted the help of our friends, and it looks like they did a fantastic job." He then motioned his hand around the perimeter of the school: There wasn't one of Nagisa's students in sight.

Kayano smiled and nodded after understanding and taking in Nagisa's explanation. She merely sat down and he followed, and she leaned her head on his shoulder lovingly and asked him, "Well then Shiota-sensei, what made you call me to this place of meeting?"

He chuckled and blushed. "Well, Mase-san, I came here to ask you a very important question. This will be a question that will change your life. Are you ready?~" He asked dramatically. Kayano laughed, it looks like the saying was true that couples who are friendly with each other will actually take after one another, since she could tell that he was talking to her in a dramatic tone that actors or voice actors or actresses knew how to make.

"Yup!" She cheered.

He stood up and lend her a hand, and she stood with him. Kayano took notice of the height he had been gaining little by little nowadays, and she saw that she came up to his eyes when she stood at her full height. She commented, "Nagisa, it looks like you now have some height over me."

He smiled with a sheepish smile, "Yeah, I was gracious enough to grow this much during my last years of growing. I'm actually as tall as my mom now. I don't think that I'll ever surpass Karma though…" He laughed shyly. His mother was about 5' 6(168cm), pretty tall for women in general in Japan.

"It's okay. This is perfect for me." She reassured him with a hug.

As he was enveloped in a warm hug, he remembered something and let go of her, "Oh, that's right!"

Kayano shook her head in amusement. Her boyfriend was none the wiser. He still maintained his clumsiness at times and it amused her to no end sometimes. Nagisa had felt his pocket for a box, and he was glad it wasn't lost during the whole brew-ha-ha that had ensued on the mountain on his way getting here. Without warning, he kneeled on one knee and took out that box that he had bought from that jewelry store. He opened it, revealing a beautiful amber ring.

She gasped, and she put her hands over her mouth in shock. "Nagisa…" She breathed out.

Nagisa cleared his throat and started as calm and collected as he could, "Kayano.. Akari, first, I want to say thank you for choosing me as your boyfriend. You were always there for me starting eight years ago, when we met in this very place, where you restyled my very hated hair style complex into two awesome pigtails," She cringed at that. It was merely a setup so she could disguise herself into the crowd.

"When you were stabbed by the Reaper who turned into a tentacle monster when you tried to help Koro Sensei, I have to admit that I was genuinely scared that you would die…" He shuttered, reminded of her lifeless body in his arms, only to be revived to life again by Koro Sensei. He thanked that her spirit was put on hold from saying sayonara that day.

"Afterwards for seven years, you always showed your feelings to me by honmei chocolates, and when the entire 3-E went to that southern island to watch you film that movie with that hotshot actor. I'm sorry that I didn't return those feelings right there and then. You know how dense I am…" He chuckled and she giggled in return.

"So I wanted to ask," Nagisa then turned his head upwards so that he could directly face his girlfriend, long time friend, and classmate straight in the eye, "Yukimura Akari, will you marry me until death sets us apart, a time only Kami-sama knows?"

Kayano felt tears coming to her eyes and she whispered, "Nagisa…"

Nagisa was half anticipating and half nervous as he caught sight of his girlfriend's face which looked shocked as tears started to roll down her eyes. Did he do something wrong? He started to ask her in worry, "Akar-" But he was abruptly cut off by her nodding, and sighing, "Yes."

Nagisa blushed and steadily stood up, so he could now face her, and asked, "Akari, can I put the ring on your finger?"

She nodded and handed out her left hand to him, and he gladly took her hand to put the ring on it, and he put it gently on her ring finger. He smiled with flushed cheeks and said, "Thanks for choosing me." He kissed her and she returned it, and after they broke apart, Kayano replied with a smile, "Same here… Was wondering when you'd pop the question, and voila, would you look at that? I wouldn't have it any way…" She was so radiant with joy that Nagisa mistook her for an angel, and she shined the engagement ring that he proposed to her with. She took a seat on the steps and Nagisa followed her. She held his right hand with her left one and stoked the back of it with her thumb in a loving way, and she leaned her head on his shoulder in a comfortable way, like she always did nowadays.

Peaceful silence ensued them, and frankly Nagisa wouldn't have it any other way. He was with his girlfriend, now fiancé at the place where their relationship began eight years ago in serene peacefulness. They stayed like that for about five minutes until she started to hum a song, "Kono kisetsu ga mukaeni kitara kimi no sugata mou sagasu koto mo Dekinaku nacchaunda ne… Zutto wasurezu ni iru yo  
Mata kimi ni aeru hi made..."

Nagisa found himself in tears and requested, "Could you…not sing that song? It reminds me too much of Koro Sensei… I mean, 'if this season comes I won't be able to even find you…?' I'm sorry I still haven't gotten over some of the trauma…I mean you sing it beautifully but…" He looked down in shame. It was suppose to be a night of festival and joy, but he had just dampened it in a second.

She nodded while hugging him now, and she had understood how that was still hard for him, and asked, "Well then, what about this song?" She started to hum a song that started out very soft, and reminded him of that song he always listened to when he was young, but as the song progressed with the lyrics, "Tsuyoku Nareru kimi no soba de chikara ni nareru 'ganbare' tte iu you 'daijyoubu' tte tsutaetai… shinjiru nakama ireba go go go!" He felt it was her personal message to him.

Nagisa closed his eyes in enjoyment. He really enjoyed the song about being beside somebody's side, as she was singing to him right now. When she was done singing he remarked, "That was incredible, Akari."

She giggled. "Well, I sang this three years ago back when we went to that karaoke for that class reunion, and I'm telling you this now, but I sang this for you, anata." She looked at him with a playful look on her face, and he blushed.

"Yeah, I figured as much when we confessed to one another back last year, right in this same place actually…" He trailed off, to which she nodded.

"I do wish that we could spend a little bit more quiet time here while listening to a softer version of this song…" She said to herself.

"Understood!" A high pitched voice came out of nowhere and out came a very much softer style of the song rearranged in an orchestral style.

"Thanks, Ritsu." Nagisa thanked the AI until he realized something. The sounds that Kayano first heard were still present so he called the AI on his cell phone and asked her, "Ritsu, could you tell the others mission complete with this picture?" He took Kayano's hand that had the engagement ring on it and held it in his own and took a picture of their hands with his phone.

"Understood! I really hoped that this day would come. Kayano-san, Nagisa-kun! Congratulations!" She switched off, leaving them to a peaceful night of cuddling with each other with that catchy while soft version of the song that she had sung coming out from the school speakers. Only Ritsu was able to achieve such a feat.

"Akari, I love you. Do you mind staying a little while like this?" He asked while nuzzling his face on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Nagisa. Nope, I don't mind at all, so let's…." She drifted off while resting her head on his shoulder, cozily snuggling her face in his neck. They were enjoying a peaceful night with each other under the stars at the place where their relationship began, and where Shiota Nagisa, the teacher had confessed and proposed to his girlfriend and soon to be wife, Yukimura Akari, known to their friends as Kayano Kaede, and to the world as the actress Mase Haruna.

They stayed like that when Ritsu had went her way and sent the picture to the classmates on the class's Line group chat, who were still entertaining Nagisa's students. When they had all received the line message from Ritsu, some of them smirked, some of their faces were graced with a satisfied smile, and some of them laughed. They showed the picture to the students who shouted,

"Ehhh! It's about time!"

"That's unfair! Why didn't he let US see it?" replied another.

"Let's go back again and see!" One suggested, and with his word the other two who Karma and Nakamura were taking care of tried to go back up the mountain.

Karma, who knew how to handle these folks, along with Nakamura led the students downhill remarking, "Nope. I will have none of that. Leave those two alone for tonight. Also as your civil worker, I must say that this mountain is precarious for people around your age, don't you agree Diplomat Nakamura?" He asked his friend in crime who was calming down snickering with a fond smile after writing a reply to the picture.

"Yes of course, Akabane-san. We mustn't let these precious future leaders of Japan get hurt, shouldn't we? Let us lead them down, shall we?" She replied in the most professional tone she could, and ushered Nagisa's students down the hill, much to their chagrin. The rest of the former classmates and friends were also doing the same thing. When the last of them had come down from the mountain, Maehara commented, "Come on guys, let's go. I'm sure they would like at least one night free of all the ruckus we cause them."

Everyone agreed and they shepherded Nagisa's students to follow them. As they were, Nagisa's students were actually enjoying hanging out with his friends, and the friends were more than happy enough to talk with them, interact with them, and also offering some advices for their future. If it meant one night of quiet for their beloved classmates.

They wished and blessed their two friends a good night by Line, and off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> The links to the songs:
> 
> 1: Mata Kimi Ni Aeru hi(2nd ending of the 2nd season of Assassination Classroom ): watch?v=p6wfblmbeds
> 
> 2\. Kimi No Soba De (Personally, I like this version the best XP, 1st ending of the Japanese version of the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Anime): watch?v=907tLlA9IEM
> 
> 3\. Kimi no Soba De, Orchestral Arrangement(OST for the Pokemon Anime Series. Personally this piece was going through my head when I was imagining the scene where Kayano and Nagisa snuggle after Nagisa proposes. It's pretty peaceful yet a little bouncy. Don't know if it goes well with that scene though :P): watch?v=907tLlA9IEM


End file.
